Salvation
by CruxisCrystal
Summary: Lloyd Irving and Zelos Wilder left on their journey to destroy the exspheres just under a year ago. Nearing the end of the journey they find a familiar face encased in ice...an old evil is rising. Pairings will become clear :P
1. Chapter 1

**Cruxis Crystal say's: _Well another year is almost over and I thought I might try a sequel to Tales Of Symphonia. So here it is. Hope you like it. _**

**_The way I play the game Zelos is usually Lloyds best friend. And it's rather important to the story for him to have given Lloyd his Cruxis Crystal that night in Flanoir._**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Tales Of Symphonia. Just a couple of the characters I'm going to introduce are mine._ **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Frozen In Ice**

The journey had taken a lot of time, both men were weary. It had been almost a year since they had taken to the road, one year since the worlds had been reunited and one year since salvation had finally been found. But their journey was reaching it's end. There was only one stop left in their search for exspheres.

"Zelos?" Lloyd Irving said attentively eyeing his friend with extreme concern. He hadn't said a word since arriving in Flanoir. His blue eyes were trailing the ground and his arms were wrapped around his body, "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Zelos turned to him his eyes confused for a moment, then realisation seemed to set in and he laughed an obviously forced laugh, "Bud! You couldn't navigate yourself through that temple alone and you know it." He gave him a playful punch and turned his gaze ahead onto the temple entrance which was looming over them.

"Zelos, you could head back to Meltokio. I could meet you there." Lloyd said earnestly stepping in front of his friend his soft brown eyes boring into Zelos' bright blues.

"Listen Lloyd…I appreciate the sentiment but I don't need your pity. I'm fine." Zelos shoved him gently out of the way and pushed his way into the temple's mouth. Lloyd let out a groan of frustration and followed his friend.

"This place looks…" Lloyd frowned his eyes on the ceiling, "As though it's beginning to melt." Zelos also raised an eyebrow and pushed forwards his feet sinking into the slushy snow beneath him.

"It's still freezing." Zelos grumbled rubbing his hands together, "Been a while since we've been here though, brings back…_memories_."

Lloyd didn't bother speaking any longer, he really just wanted to get out as soon as possible. He hated the temple of Celsius, it was so cold and dreary, the only thing that had lit up that journey was seeing the faces of Colette and Genis as they played in the snow.

He could still see her face shining in the blue light caused by the icicles that hung from the ceiling. Her blue eyes looking deep into his as he helped her pummel Zelos with snowballs. He'd never understood why Zelos had refused to throw any back, or why that pained expression had flitted across his face for the briefest of moments before brushing it off with a joke.

He did now. And although he refused to tell Zelos he wished nothing more than to ease his pain. The pain he knew would be raging inside his friend, though Zelos would forever deny it.

"So why are we here exactly?" Zelos asked as he slipped into the snow his red hair clumping together in wet curls as he pushed himself up and tried to climb the hill without once again falling flat on his face, which was now stinging with cold and pink.

"Well, remember that old man in Sybak?" Lloyd asked offering his hand to his friend as he had already reached the top of the hill. Zelos looked at it with a wrinkled nose but accepted the help, "Well he told us…" He paused for a second to haul Zelos up the rest of the way, letting out a groan as he strained himself, "What the hell have you been eating?"

Zelos let go of Lloyds hand and folded his arms across his chest his pink jacket was substantially darker now thanks to his fall, "Excuse me Irving. This is the body of a god. You're just jealous because I have a manly physique and you don't."

"I do have manly physique!" Lloyd said indignantly peering round the corner to make sure no monsters were around. For some reason since the reuniting of the world the monsters were once again slowly returning. And it completely unnerved Lloyd. Zelos merely shrugged when he brought the subject up, "Just because I don't wear tight tank tops to show it doesn't mean I don't have it."

"Oh really?" Zelos said with a wicked smile and a suspicious glint in his eyes, "Then what are these?" He moved faster than a bullet and started to tickle Lloyds chest, "Lloyd has boobs!"

"Get off me you stupid Jackass!" Lloyd said pushing him away and brushing his jacket off, "We need to get this done…I've got a bad-"

"Don't you dare say you have a bad feeling about this." Zelos said suddenly serious, "Last time you said that I wound up tied up beside the ugliest man I have ever laid eyes on."

"I was tied up beside you!" Lloyd said his eyes narrowed and his face defiant. Zelos gave his head a ruffle and lead the way towards the chamber in which Sheena had summoned Celsius. They moved in silence, as with all these places they brought back memories. Memories that had different meanings to the two men. And it was better for them to remember in silence.

"Do you ever miss them?" Lloyd said as he slipped on the sheet of ice that led to the altar, "Like the others?"

Zelos leaned against the ice wall shuddering as the cold seeped through his jacket, "Of course." Zelos said with a playful glint in his eyes, "I miss my Darling Angel, My little Rosebud, My hot professor and my…voluptuous hunny."

Lloyd cast him a significant look, the hesitation before Sheena's nickname spoke volumes to Lloyd, "I miss them." Lloyd said pushing himself off of one of the ice pillars into the mouth of the altar. Zelos made to follow but Lloyd's hand stopped him. He pointed at the altar where a man stood, hooded and tall, rather ominous looking. Zelos raised an eyebrow but kept quiet.

"I have tried my lord…" The voice was oddly distant, beside him he felt Zelos stiffen immediately, "The day is close at hand, we shall have salvation." Lloyd gripped the wall tightly, something was definitely not right, "He will come here, I know it. He's travelling with a companion."

Zelos and Lloyd looked at each other, fear in both of their eyes. What the hell was going on? Lloyd instantly turned back.

"Glory to Lord Yggdrasil and the future of the world!" The man exclaimed bowing low, both Lloyd and Zelos let out a loud exclamation of astonishment, Lloyd's was a little more polite than Zelos'.

The man swung round his hood masking his face with shadow, sharp silver eyes were seen in the smallest of moments and in a flash they were gone and nothing could be seen of his features.

Zelos unsheathed his sword, Lloyd followed Suite. He had a feeling this might escalate into a fight…and he wasn't so sure they could win it. The man seemed to take a moment before he spoke in his low tones.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." He said dryly stepping forwards looking towards them, but neither Lloyd nor Zelos knew who he was talking too. He pulled out a sword also and although they couldn't see his face both men imagined a wicked smile and an evil gleam in his eyes.

"A matter of time till what?" Lloyd demanded his hands tightening around his weapons, as though he were bracing himself for impact.

"I knew you'd come. Lord Yggdrasil knows everything." His tone was soft and slightly husky as though he were speaking of a lover.

"Lord Yggdrasil is dead!" Zelos said with a small laugh, "I think somebody is living in denial-"

"SHUT UP BOY!" The man bellowed, "Do not talk of things you could never comprehend. Lord Yggdrasil is above and beyond death." He extended an arm and stepped back allowing Lloyd to peer into the alter made of ice.

Encased in ice was a small boy, his long blonde hair and physique were more than familiar to both Zelos and Lloyd. Zelos' eyes were ablaze and Lloyd swallowed. He'd got rid of the Cruxis Crystal…how could he still be alive?

"Chosen one." Lloyd's eyes turned back to the man who seemed to be squaring up to Zelos who looked surprised to be addressed. Lloyd started to grow suspicious, as did Zelos.

"Actually I think you'll find I'm not longer the chosen one."

"One world. One Chosen." The man said stiffly as he drew he pointed his sword at the both of them. With that the battle began, Lloyd ran at the man his blades trailing behind him, focusing all of his energy he jumped into the air his exsphere gleaming, "Rising Falcon!"

He was propelling forwards but the man easily evaded the attack and Lloyd landed onto the alter on top of Mithos. Within Lloyd's pocket he felt a sudden warmth, which then turned scolding hot. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out the source. It was small and red and it was glowing.

Zelos' Cruxis Crystal. Zelos was fighting the man, Lloyd turned to him and without thinking he wrapped the crystal up in a piece of tissue and placed it in his back pack.

He ran flat out towards the pair and once again jumped, "RISING FALCON!" Zelos jumped out of the way sweat pouring from his brow. This time the attack hit it's target, albeit on his arm where a deep gash appeared instantly.

At this the man spun on the spot and raised a hand and Lloyd was thrown backwards where he hit a particularly large icicle on the ceiling which feel with a crash. As did Lloyd.

"You're a weakling Wilder!" The man bellowed as he and Zelos were locked in battle their swords pushing each others back and forth.

"I…am…not weak!" He bellowed pushing the man away and spinning on the spot cutting the man's side. Lloyd had never seen the look of anger that was in Zelos' eyes.

"You'll never amount to anything…_little dreamer._" The man said with such venom that Zelos was taken aback his mouth open wide as though he were going to shout. His sword hand dropped and Lloyd pushed himself up. They needed to get out the Cruxis Crystal was vibrating fiercely in his bag.

Lloyd ran forwards flat out he grabbed Zelos' arm and spun him around and ran.

"AFTER THEM!" Came the voice of the man from behind them. Lloyd didn't wait to see what was after them, he kept running as did Zelos behind him. Slipping and sliding they made it out of the temple's mouth and were pushing through the snow towards the Reihards.

"What the hell?!" Came Zelos' voice from just behind him. They both were watching as angels flew from the entrance. Lloyd had one leg over his Reihard.

"Zelos COME ON!" He said fiercely, Zelos threw himself on top of his Reihard and with that they were flying through the sky at speeds they had never done before.

Once the angels couldn't be seen they slowed down. Lloyd leaned over the front of his and let out a sigh, "What the hell has happened?"

"I don't know bud." Zelos said in a voice of forced calm, "I really don't know."

"We need to hide somewhere." Lloyd said after a moment of silence, "And then we'll decide what to do."

"Where are we gonna go Lloyd? It's dicey, I mean they might not have been after us." Zelos said fairly his red hair flying behind him gracefully.

"Mizuho." Lloyd said after a moment, "It's in another hidden location, near the Linkette tree. Sheena will help us."

Zelos looked stricken, "I don't know if that's a good idea bumpkin…Sheena and I didn't end on very good terms."

"It's all we got Zelos. It's the best place to go." Lloyd said with a the look of someone who had been doing a lot of thinking, "Sheena won't hold a grudge."

With that Lloyd sped off, Zelos rolled his eyes, "Don't bet on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for some great reveiws guys much appreciated :) I'm really excited with this fic because i know EXACTLY where i want to go with it! Which is something i never plan. But i have. So here's chapter two! **

**Disclaimer: _I don't own JACK...well actually i do own Jack. He's a character i'm going to introduce later on. But i don't own any of the cannons or stuff or Tales of symphonia...otherwise i'd be rich._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Banishment**

Sheena Fujibayashi sat in her hut with a content smile on her face. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day. A very good day. Word had it that the Sage's were in the vicinity and when the Sage's were around they always stopped by for visit. She enjoyed the conversations they shared.

The room was cosy enough, her bed lay against the wall in the corner. It was a four poster and very comfortable, the room itself was warm and welcoming. But it felt more like a prison than Sheena would care to admit. The four walls kept her in her place. She was the leader and leaving her town would bring shame.

"Chief?" Came a voice from outside her room, Sheena stood up and brushed herself off as Orochi entered the room with a smile on his face. Sheena returned it half heartedly. She was surprised that he was willing to talk to her, let alone smile at her.

"Sheena is my name Orochi. And you know that." She said sternly folding her arms across her chest her soft brown eyes meeting his. He smiled gently at her and she could feel it again, the awkward tension. He stepped towards her placing a hand on her cheek, stroking it gently.

"Have you thought about my question?" He asked gently, Sheena flinched at his touch. So much for her good day…

"I gave you my answer last night Orochi." She said carefully stepping back from him, "The answer is no, I don't care what my grandfather has told you. I'm not ready to marry."

"I see." Cold and distant. Sheena felt bad about denying him, he really cared for her. But it wasn't what she was looking for. She really wasn't sure what she was looking for. Her priorities had gone up in the air the day she had given into her forbidden urges.

"Is…is that all?" She asked a flush on her cheeks wrapping her arms around her body subconsciously. He shrugged and shook his head an almost disgusted look on his face.

"Genis and Raine are here." He said stiffly turning on heel and storming out of the room. After a moment Genis ran in the room. He had stretched since Sheena had last seen him, he looked gangly as though starved of food. Though Sheena knew it was just the effect of the growth spurt.

Raine followed and she looked radiant. Obviously their work had been going well. She beamed at Sheena and sat herself down on cushion on the floor. Genis smiled toothily and joined his sister.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes." Sheena said with a genuine smile, "I've been going nuts here."

"Orochi didn't look too happy." Raine said shrewdly, "Usually he's very pleasant."

"He's just angry…" Sheena mumbled blushing furiously looking away from them pointedly Raine immediately stood up and peered around the doorway, content that he was nowhere around she spoke.

"What happened?" Raine asked kindly and Genis sat up a little straighter his eyes on Sheena with interest. Sheena cursed Raine's ability to pick up on signals that Sheena didn't even know she was sending. Moving to the window she took a deep breath. The situation still didn't seem real to her.

"He…" Sheena turned away from them completely, looking out of the window watching as Orochi disappeared into her grandfathers hut. She ran her hand along the window pane in the pretence of cleaning off a dirty mark. In all honesty it was really only to keep her mind off of all her doubts. "He proposed last night."

Silence followed this comment and Raine and Genis looked at each other darkly until Sheena turned back to them, Genis opened his mouth to say something his blue eye looking cautious and almost afraid. She knew exactly what he was about to ask. "I said no."

"Obviously." Raine stated standing up and moving to the window also joining Sheena at her side, "I'm assuming he didn't take the answer too well?" Raine said serenely looking out of the window also a dark expression on her kind features.

"That's an under statement." Sheena said darkly turning to Genis who looked slightly surprised by the news. He had also stood up now and Sheena was once again taken aback by how grown up he looked. He'd always been more mature than Lloyd and sometimes even Zelos but it was suddenly noticeable how much he had grown up.

"Do you love him?" He asked carefully, "Cause you two always looked like a good couple."

"Genis!" Raine warned raising her hand her exsphere glistening in the sunlight. Sheena frowned her nose wrinkled slightly.

"I take it Lloyd and Zelos haven't come for your exspheres either." Sheena said with a slight bitterness to her tone. Raine threw her a curious look before she spoke. There was a knowing glint there, something deeper that Sheena couldn't quite make out.

"No." Raine said with a small smile, "Last time we saw them they said that they wanted ours to be the last ones to be destroyed."

"I see." Sheena said dryly looking away again. She hated thinking of him, she hated missing him, and she most certainly hated wanting him again. It was against the rules of her village…if anyone was to find out she could be made an outcast.

Though the thing was, she wasn't sure that would be such a bad thing. She felt trapped. And she certainly didn't regret what had happened between them. All she regretted was that he had not been able to give himself to her fully. To give her what she had always wanted…his trust.

A loud noise caused all three of them to jump and Sheena's train of thought was completely broken. Genis stood up his eyes wide. Sheena groaned, here she thought it would be a good day.

"What now?" She grumbled leading the other two out of her hut a frown firmly in place. As she stepped out into the sunlight two things met her gaze, or to be precise two men. Genis and Raine smiled momentarily but the looks on the two males faces wiped them completely off.

"Sheena! Genis, Professor!" Lloyd said breathlessly, "We need to talk right away." Zelos looked ashen faced. There was no hesitation all five of them moved into Sheena's hut where Lloyd launched into the story. Zelos remained silent. He looked pained, troubled and even devastated.

"I don't believe it." Raine whispered looking faint, "How could this happen?!"

"Mithos…we saw him die." Sheena whispered, tearing her eyes from Zelos who continued to look depressed. His blue eyes seemed void of the playful glint they often had.

"We killed him!" Genis said in a strained voice, "How can he be alive?"

"I dunno…" Lloyd muttered, "But that's not the weirdest part. When I landed on the alter, the…" He paused and fumbled around in his back pack taking out the handkerchief in which Zelos' Cruxis Crystal was wrapped neatly in, "This started to burn red hot." He unravelled the handkerchief and everyone's eyes went wide.

"You never told me that!" Zelos said looking slightly afraid. Sheena frowned and looked from both Zelos to Lloyd, something told her that things were about to get bad. And fast.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sheena asked, "We need to figure out what's going on and fast."

"How do you propose we go about that?" Raine asked calmly Genis looked terrified and Zelos looked as though he was going to be sick. Sheena was confused and she was definitely torn apart by seeing _him_ again. She had so much to say…so much to shout more like but it could wait.

"The tower Salvation." Zelos said hoarsely, "We can try and contact Kratos."

"How?" Lloyd said so quickly spittle flew from his mouth. Everyone threw him a sympathetic look, the thought of contacting his father obviously seemed like something he wanted to do.

"Well…when I was with Cruxis…There was a way of contacting Derris Kharlan without actually going there." Zelos said slowly, "The secret passage that Yuan showed us? It was in there. Only an angel of Cruxis can use it though."

"So we need Yuan?" Sheena said bitterly not looking at Zelos but the rest of the group, "I don't know about you lot but I refuse to let this get out of hand again."

"Shall we leave right now?" Raine asked gently putting her arm around Sheena in comfort, Raine knew how trapped Sheena felt as she had often told her. "You can't leave can you Sheena?"

Sheena took a deep breath and sighed. She could on one condition. Heart pounding furiously Sheena moved forwards towards Zelos and grabbed his hand, she was momentarily surprised by how warm it was, he let out a yelp but allowed her to pull him out of her hut. Everyone else followed them with their eyes confused and slightly bewildered. When they stepped outside people turned to watch as she stormed towards her grandfather's hut.

"What the hell Sheena?!" Zelos demanded as she knocked on the door. Sheena turned on him her eyes blazing and her heart beating. It was the first time she had properly met his eyes and she felt completely confused. And then she knew exactly what to say and why to say it.

"If I were you, I'd keep it zipped Wilder." Sheena said through her teeth, she could see the fear in his face and she felt slightly bad. It had never added up to her, the whole situation. At first she had been angry as any woman would have been. Then she had been sad, and then she felt pity. Zelos always kept in touch with the girls he fooled around with, but he'd run from her.

"Come in." Came a hoarse cracked voice, Sheena pushed open the door and dragged Zelos over the threshold her face like thunder, "Sheena, Chos- Mr Wilder."

Sheena saw Orochi out of the corner of her eye and he looked livid, his face was that of a forced calm. Obviously her grandfather had told him to keep his cool. Sheena balled her fists and let go of Zelos, "Do you want to know why I won't marry Orochi?" Sheena demanded, turning half to Zelos, "Because I have slept with Zelos! Because I _asked_ him too. It was all me!"

The silence that followed was so full of tension it could have been cut with a knife. Everything seemed to stop, time and breathing. Sheena dared a glance at Orochi who seemed to be having an aneurism or something. She turned back to her grandfather who looked as he always did, annoyingly passive. And it infuriated her.

"Almost a year ago." Sheena said thickly, "Just after the worlds were reunited." She felt Zelos move slightly behind her. Sheena did feel a bit sorry for him. He did after all have a lot on his mind what with Mithos and his Cruxis Crystal.

"Is this true?" The ex-chief asked Zelos who looked absolutely terrified. Sheena bit back her smile, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a Reihard.

Zelos looked to Sheena who was almost pleading him with her eyes to tell the truth. If he didn't she'd have to stay within the village, "I did…we did." Zelos said throatily. Orochi stepped forwards furiously but the ex-chief raised a hand and stood up watching Sheena carefully.

She stared back unflinchingly, "You must leave Sheena." He said, with that Sheena had what she wanted and turned on heel to leave.

"Goodbye grandfather…" She whispered turning to him once again and she was astounded to see his face burning with pride. Guilt started to build up inside her and she gave him a small smile before making to leave.

Zelos made to leave but the chief stopped him, and whispered something in his ear. Zelos raised an eyebrow but seemed to regain his composure. Sheena was confused, she sincerely hoped that her grandfather hadn't cursed him or anything.

Zelos followed Sheena out and she turned to him with a wry smile on her face, "Thank you." Zelos sighed and shook his head obviously completely oblivious to what he had just done for her.

"No problem hunny." He said quietly, "I just…why did you tell them? Not that I mind it's just…I don't understand how I helped you is all."

"I needed to. To get myself banished otherwise I couldn't leave with you guys." Sheena said fairly, "Don't worry Wilder I haven't gone and fallen in love with you. I'm not _that _desperate." She gave him a small wink and turned to go back to her hut..

"_He _called me _little dreamer_. The man at the temple. No one knows about that, apart from you…well no one _alive…_" Zelos said a thickly. Sheena turned to him, she'd heard him mention that before. Only once and it had just been in passing when talking about nicknames they hated.

"Little dreamer?" Repeated Sheena dumbfounded, "Did you know the man?"

"I don't…it can't be…" Zelos trailed off, "I don't know." Sheena frowned it was one of the moments when she didn't know what to say. Zelos had never divulged what it meant so what was there to say?

"Zelos are you okay?" Sheena asked seriously, she was seriously unnerved she couldn't remember seeing him looking so terrified before. Zelos was never lost for words…but he seemed to be at that moment. "Because hiding your emotions like you always do will not help."

"But it won't make things any better my voluptuous hunny." He smiled kindly at her, "It's not important." Sheena rolled her eyes as he led the way back to her room so she could prepare herself for the journey.

She knew she had made the right choice. No matter what anyone said to her. She was going with her friends. The minute they returned eyebrows raised in questioning, "I can go now." She said carefully, Zelos looked a little brighter. Sheena frowned, no doubt because she had noticed he had a face like thunder.

"Do we get to know what happened?" Genis asked curiously, Lloyd who happened to have a fair idea shook his head and stood up as Sheena threw things into her bag.

"Should we bother the others with this?" Lloyd asked talking to Raine more than anyone else. Raine smiled and nodded.

"They'd want to know Lloyd. You know that as well as I do. If Mithos returns they will be in danger." Raine said with a wry smile, "Are we ready?"

Sheena nodded and hitched her bag over her shoulder, a bag that had been half packed in the hope she had an excuse to leave. "Let's go kick some ass!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here we go! Thank you all for the fan dabby dosey reviews! I can't wait to write more of this, it's like one of the only things that I enjoy at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own won't ever own it :-P**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A Party_**

The sun was setting fast as they made to leave Mizuho. Everywhere ninja's moved too and fro, getting ready for what would undoubtedly be another humid night. Zelos merely nodded as he passed some of the ones who met his eyes. He was struggling, it had been a long time since he had felt so frustratingly alone. As though once again no one could possibly understand...Zelos himself didn't even under stand. He sighed passing the Chief's house, Orochi stood his arms crossed watching him not even looking at Sheena. His eyes were only on Zelos.

Zelos made a point to look away, if truth be told he felt a little sorry for Orochi. He didn't know what he and Sheena had shared, and in all honesty he didn't want to know. It was painful enough to hear her talk about the night to her grandfather. And only slightly disturbing. And that old man ad certainly picked up on Zelos' feelings about the whole situation. Who knew old people could be so perceptive?

Zelos followed the rest of them, lagging slightly behind, he had always loved the people of Mizuho. Perhaps because they reminded him of Sheena...perhaps not. Either way he was hardly going to be their favorite person. Zelos turned his attention to Sheena who was laughing slightly with Raine. It had been a long time since he had heard her laugh and it was so infectious he felt a smile tugging at his lips and he didn't quite understand why. Sighing he looked away still trying to refrain from the smile that was creeping back onto his lips. Memories could be so inconvienient.

Lloyd pulled back as Genis hurried to catch up to Raine and Sheena. Zelos quirked a brow at him and winked, "Been a long day hasn't it bud?" Lloyd smiled a bit at this and shrugged.

"I've had longer...like remember that time we fought that angel?" Zelos ran his tonge over his teeth and shook his head, his long red hair falling gracefully over his face as he turned to Lloyd a slightly darker expression on his face. He needed to focus. He was loosing his focus, and enjoying his time with Lloyd and the others wasn't going to help.

"Lloyd?" Zelos asked as they walked towards the outskirts of the village where they planned to take off from, he was slightly nervous and he really didn't care if Lloyd picked up on it. Because by the time he did, it would be to late for him to do anything about it. Part of him wished, that things would be easier, but it was all adding up to one thing and he didn't like it.

"Yeah?" Lloyd replied eying Zelos suspiciously, Zelos knew deep down that Lloyd knew something was wrong and it killed Zelos to lie to him. But if his fears were at all justified then it had to be done. Once again he was a traitor. He was betraying the trust that he had put in Lloyd, and was for once doing his friends a favour. He doubted they would ever see it that way, especially Lloyd.

"Can I…can I see the Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd threw Zelos another searching look but complied swinging his bag off of his shoulder and opening the small compartment on the front he took out the handkerchief and handed it to Zelos. Zelos was aware that Lloyd was watching him as he unravelled it, all he needed was a distraction of some kind.

"Lloyd!" Came Genis' voice from ahead, Lloyd ran ahead to catch up with him, Zelos smiled fondly at the back of Genis' head. It had been as though he had read his mind. Slowly he bent low and picked up a small pebble roughly the size and shape of the crystal. He took his Cruxis Crystal and slipped it into his pocket and placed the pebble in the handkerchief.

"Right…" Lloyd said panting as he returned to Zelos who handed him the make-shift crystal. Lloyd placed it in his bag without even looking at it, it was insanely easy to pull the wool over Lloyd's eyes. "Genis thinks we should split up."

Zelos raised an eyebrow, was that kid actually inside his mind? It was much easier to slip away from one or two people than four. Zelos and Lloyd caught up with them near the linkinette tree. Zelos pasted a smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Raine who immediately brushed him off, though she did send him a fond smile. Zelos almost burst with happiness, though it was immediately dampened when his hand, which was in his pocket brushed against the Cruxis Crystal.

Sheena rolled her eyes in Zelos' direction, "Looks like somethings never change." She muttered with a frown looking directly at him. He smiled a boyish smile at her, looking at her he felt like he was looking at the same fourteen year old girl he had met in Meltokio, that snowy evening, as she lay huddled behind his mother's grave crying her eyes out. Those beautiful eyes had haunted him from that night on. Full of tears and reflecting the heartache that was raging inside, he'd been seventeen. And already seen as the most saught after man in all of Tethe'alla, he had been surprised that she hadn't known him. He'd thought her, young and uninteresting, until he'd listened to her story. And those eyes, when she'd done so had caused him such conflicting feelings he didn't know what to do.

He could have taken her, loved her, treated her like the princess she was. But he hadn't, and he wouldn't. Zelos knew he wasn't good for her, not then and not now. Even though her eyes would haunt him no doubt until he drew his last breath. She was ageless to him. She always would be.

"So how are we doing this?" Zelos asked his tone light and passive, no one would ever suspect nor would he let them that there was an inner battle raging inside of him and that was the way he always played it. His feelings were a burden and held people back, he'd learned that a long time ago.

"Well I think Lloyd and you should go to Yuan. Explain to him what happened. He'll understand." Raine said looking at the pair of them carefully, Lloyd nodded and Zelos shrugged. It wasn't as though it mattered, it was just an extra burden escaping the base without being seen.

"Sheena, you can go to Iseila." Raine said kindly, "Go inform Colette and ask her if she want's to join us."

"She will." Lloyd said confidently, for a moment his eyes were fearful and only Zelos picked up on it. He covered up his amused smile with a yawn.

"Do you actually think Yuan will put us up for the night?" Zelos asked Raine, "And also…what base is he liable to be in? I just don't think heading back to Flanoir is a good idea at the moment."

"He's in the Sylvarant base." Raine said matter-of-factly, "At least the Tethe'alla one has been shut down." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I'm sure if you explain the situation and what you've been through then Yuan will grant you permission to spend the night."

Zelos nodded, fear was beginning to pulse through his body…Yuan could give it away right from the off. Sighing Zelos ran a hand through is hair mirroring Raine's previous motion. He couldn't afford for his plan to be discovered by the others...especially Lloyd. And Yuan was just the right person to do so. It was disgusting really that all his hopes for his friends rested on the blue haired demons shoulders.

"Genis and I will go to Altamira." Raine concluded, everyone nodded in their agreement and hurried goodbyes were said as they climbed a top their Reihards, they were to meet outside the area…where the tree sat. Where the Tower Of Salvation used to be, as soon ten o'clock in the morning.

"Man…It'll be weird getting up early tomorrow." Lloyd said with a groan as the desert came into view, they had barely spoken all the time they had been flying. Zelos laughed, during the year they had spent together early starts had not been part of the routine. Their routine had mainly consisted of staying up late doing whatever they wanted and eventually getting up at some ridiculous hour in the afternoon.

"I don't suppose we'll get much sleep either…those Renegades are a noisy lot." Zelos said with a wry smile, "All those parties and the amount of drinking…we'll be lucky if we get an hour."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and looked slightly confused, "The Renegades were always dead strict…I didn't know they had parties." They landed not far from the base. Zelos groaned at the sweltering heat, he hated the cold weather and he hated the hot weather. Zelos liked the comfortable spring time weather. Or Autumn. Zelos liked the Autumn.

"Well let's get this done with shall we?" Zelos said with a slight edge to his voice, he didn't mean to be short with him, "After all as soon as the business is done the party can commence." Zelos laughed as Lloyd continued to look puzzled. It really was all too easy to fool him.

At the front door there were two guards, one of them had unnaturally dark eyes which narrowed as Lloyd and Zelos approached. Immediately he stepped forward, his Chakram's raised high.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" He said, his voice was cold and unwelcoming. Lloyd threw Zelos a sceptical look but merely shrugged.

"I'm Lloyd Irving, and this…is Zelos Wilder." Zelos nodded, "We are here to speak with Yuan." The man with dark eyes turned to his companion who had opened her mouth to speak. Eventually he let out a shriek like laugh.

"You?! You wish to speak to Lord Yuan?" A moment passed when all that could be heard was the laughter emitting from the mouth of this stranger.

"Yes we do. He's our…" Lloyd paused and Zelos stifled a laugh, Lloyd couldn't seriously believe that Yuan was their _friend_? Luckily for Lloyd the door of the base opened and a man with brilliant blue hair emerged. His magnificent hair gleaming in the sunlight and his eyes narrowed.

"JACK!" He yelled his eyes dark eyes, a nickname Zelos had picked out in his head, "_Lloyd Irving_, _Zelos Wilder_…what have I told you about them?"

Jack turned to face him his body seemed to slacken slightly, he wasn't so tense anymore, "I don't know. What _did_ you tell me?" Lloyd's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets and Zelos merely shook his head. He had a feeling Jack might be in trouble.

"There was a list, do you not remember? Of people who if were to come to the gate for any reason you were to send straight to me _without_ question?!" Jack took a step back and feigned forgetfulness, Zelos narrowed his eyes, there was something horribly untrustworthy about the kid. Obviously there was the obnoxious attitude, but there was something about the way he had looked at them.

"I must have forgotten the names." Yuan opened his mouth but obviously thought better of it. He threw Jack a glare that would cause the bravest men to tremble. Jack barely acknowledged it.

Yuan beckoned Lloyd and Zelos to follow him, with a smug look from both of the men in the direction of "Jack" they followed Yuan. No one said a word as they moved through the halls of the base. Zelos' feeling of foreboding increased ten fold.

The door of the office which looked the same, identical even as it did the day Lloyd had stumbled in running from the guards. Lloyd sat down in a seat across from Yuan who was sitting behind his desk, Zelos chose to stand behind Lloyd leaning against a wall.

"I apologize about him, Jack's very…" Yuan trailed off as though looking for the right word, "_Spirited_." Yuan wrinkled his nose as though he could smell something disgusting.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Zelos said thinking deep down that the boy was mental, he let out a shaky sigh and Yuan threw him a questioning look. Yuan had always been good at judging what was going through the Chosen's mind.

"So what can I do for you?" Yuan asked clasping his hands together, "I get the feeling this isn't a social call."

Lloyd nodded before launching into the story, including everything. Yuan nodded and seemed passive, until the Cruxis Crystal was mentioned. At that point he threw a sharp piercing glance at Zelos who was looking determinedly away from him.

"…so we need some help in contacting da-Kratos." Lloyd finished his brown eyes on Yuan who was looking at Zelos, with something like amusement in his eyes. Zelos now looked at him, desperation in his eyes, if Yuan had ever trusted him…now was the time to prove it.

"Of course." Yuan said after a moment, "Stay here tonight, tomorrow we leave at dawn."

"Great!" Lloyd said enthusiastically completely oblivious to the silent understanding that had just gone on between Yuan and Zelos. He stood up and smiled at Zelos who reluctantly threw one back, "So when does the party start?"

"The…excuse me?!" Yuan said his eyes on the young swordsman.

"A party…do you guys not party?" Lloyd seemed to take a minute to realise why Yuan had turned on heel to lead them to the bedrooms without even answering the question, Zelos laughed behind him, appreciating his own joke. Lloyd spun round, "You are _so_ dead Wilder!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Once silence descended, well as silent as you could get sleeping next to Lloyd who snored like a drunk elephant, Zelos made his move. He easily slipped into his clothes and swung his back pack over his shoulder. He cast one sad look back at Lloyd as he walked to the door, he hoped against hope that his fears were wrong. Martel knew the kid had grown on him. And he really didn't want to disappoint him.

Zelos knew that it would be difficult, he really didn't want to face it on his own…but if he had to he would. For all of their sakes. Lloyd had important things to live for, he had people who loved him. Family. Zelos had none of those ties. Lest you count Seles, who was better off without him.

He moved through the corridors with ease. He was surprised to find there were no guards in the hallways. Eventually he became less stealth like and his movements became more relaxed. The exit was in sight and he sighed, no doubt he'd have to deal with some guards.

Well…Zelos had always been a charmer. He pushed open the door and braced himself. There was no one there. With a smile Zelos strode away, he was home free!

"Zelos Wilder." Zelos stopped, the voice behind him was so annoyingly familiar, "You are indeed a man of many mysteries."

Zelos turned to Yuan his eyes narrowed slightly, he'd never taken to Yuan really, even as a child he'd preferred Kratos. Yuan was almost colder than Kratos and he had the air of someone who could betray you without a second thought. "I feel it adds to my sex appeal." He said cheekily meeting Yuan's eyes, "Then again I could say the same about you. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I _somehow_ got the feeling you didn't want me to." Yuan said with a wry smile, "All that childish averting my gaze gave _that _away." Yuan threw him a cold and calculating look, "Besides, I'm intrigued."

"Aww come on Yuan. Face it I've grown on you." Zelos said with a hint of cockiness something that had been noticeably missing from his recent demeanour, "I've got to speak to Kratos _alone _mmkay?"

"And if he gives you the answer you expect?" Yuan said shrewdly, "Come now Zelos…I'm not stupid." He sighed, "You think I don't know what's going through your mind? Yggdrasil is dead, what you saw there was probably nothing more than the workings of a deranged psychopath."

Zelos closed his eyes, "I heard _everything _that deranged psychopath said." He said bitterness lacing his tones, he opened his eyes again looking directly at Yuan who for the first time since Zelos had known him looked apprehensive, "I heard _everything_…and yet at the same time I was listening to a different conversation. He was in my head Yuan! Yggdrasil is far from dead, I could hear that little _twerp_ inside my head again!"

For a moment a look of anger flashed across the angel's face and he folded his arms across his chest, "You've got an hours head start." He said cooly, "That's all I can promise you." Yuan turned from Zelos, who watched him avidly waiting for him to say something, anything else, "Don't do something stupid chosen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dudes it's been a while so here it is! Thanks again for the reviews I get so happy when I find I get emails from this place. I'm incredibly sad sometimes haha! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Solitude_**

Colette Brunel waved her father off a smile pasted on her gentle face. Frank turned and smiled fondly at his daughter as he and his companions set off into the world. They had taken it upon themselves to chart a map of the new world as no one else had done it yet.

She turned and walked back into the village smiling at some of the residents who smiled and said hello. In all honesty she wasn't completely content to let her father wander off into the world, there was technically no danger but she'd miss the company. It had been a long time since Lloyd and Zelos had last visited, and she hadn't seen Raine and Genis in a little while.

She cast a wary eye at the sky and sighed, there was going to be a storm. Colette hated the rain. She hugged herself wrapping her arms around herself tightly. This was going to be a long couple of weeks. She took a moment before walking towards her small house, she'd make her dinner, have a little read and then go to sleep. The sun was setting and she found herself wondering if anyone else was feeling as suddenly lonely as she was.

She pushed open her door and closed it behind her, she gazed sadly around the room. Colette hated being alone. Time passed slowly as she worked at the stove, the pots bubbled and her chicken burnt, so she made herself a sandwich.

It wasn't that she wanted her friends to drop everything they were doing and run to her side once again, she just missed them. She stood up her plate in her hands and she walked towards the counter her eyes struggling to keep open all of a sudden.

She placed the plate on the counter and she felt terribly dizzy, something was wrong. She tried to push herself back towards the chair in front of the fireplace but there was a blinding flash of light.

_"Colette…"_ Colette blinked she was on the floor, _she was on a lush pasture, the sun was beating down on her back and a gentle voice whispered so softly she could barely hear it, "Colette."_

_She glanced up and her eyes met a most beautiful sight, long green hair, a long green tunic and beautiful big eyes. Colette felt her breath catch in her throat and she pushed herself off the ground watching the woman in front of her. Her blue eyes were wide in fear and apprehension._

_"M-Martel?" Colette said sweetly her blue eyes glistening her hands clasped held up to her chest. Biting her bottom lip she took a step forward and Martel smiled gently._

_"I come with a warning dear one." Martel said her voice small and quiet, although it was difficult to hear it filled Colette with unjustified confidence. There was no reason Martel should be here, unless something was horribly wrong. But something in her voice seemed to make everything okay, "The vessel is in danger. Mithos' vessel is needed by the dark ones."_

_"Wh-what?" Colette breathed, "The Dark Ones?!"_

_"They are an organization which worked within Cruxis in the event of his failure to bring him back. To defy all the laws of nature, to defy everything to make sure Mithos, my brother would have his age of lifeless beings. The vessel shared his memories with him, shared his thoughts and for while neither was themselves, they were one until they began fighting for control." Colette clutched her heart, "They are lead by a twisted soul who goes by the name of Xanthos. He's out for cold blooded revenge and is coming to Iseila tonight."_

_"He's coming to Iseila, why?" Colette balled her fists her blue eyes glistening with tears, "Who are they after…I need to stop this!"_

_"He's coming to stop you from protecting the Wilder boy." Martel whispered placing a hand on Colette's shoulder, "It is of the utmost importance that you make it to him before they do."_

_Colette felt her heart beating so hard against her chest, it was sore, "Zelos is the vessel?!" She gasped, "Of course he was possessed by Mithos!"_

"Colette!"

_Martel closed her eyes, "I will return."_

"COLETTE!" Colette closed her eyes and the next thing she knew a pair of soft brown eyes gazing at her in fear, "Oh martel!" Sheena said sitting back and leaning against the cupboard under Colette's counter.

Colette sat up blinking confusedly.

"Are you alright Sheena?" Colette asked, Sheena looked faint and for a second anger flashed across he face but it quickly passed.

"Am I…Yes Colette I'm fine." Sheena whispered exasperatedly, it was then Colette noticed her dishevelled appearance Sheena's hair had fallen out of it's pony tail, she was soaking wet from head to toe, her clothes clinging tightly to her body, she looked pale and a little frightened, "You…you were yelling…something about Zelos."

And with a jolt Colette remembered, "Martel!" She exclaimed standing up suddenly gripping onto the dinner table for support, "Sheena she spoke to me again." Sheena stood up, watching Colette very carefully she nodded for her to continue, "The dark ones are after Zelos…M-Mithos…they want to bring back Mithos and Zelos has something to do with it."

Sheena seemed to struggle with herself, "Lloyd and Zelos turned up in Mizuho today. They had been collecting Exspheres in the temple of ice, a man was talking to Mithos who was embedded in ice." Sheena let out a shaky sigh, "Zelos' Cruxis Crystal was burning."

Colette shook her head, "So it was real then?" She walked to the window the rain was beating down against the panes of glass. Sheena shifted uneasily behind her.

"I guess so." Colette shook her head and threw herself onto the couch in exhaustion. Sheena joined her, "We're meeting at sunrise at the tree."

"Can I come?" Colette asked quietly, "I know what Lloyd's like…he can be-"

"Over protective? Dense? Naïve?"

Colette giggled and moved to close the curtains, things were fuzzy she couldn't remember all the details of the dream. She knew some of it and it was slowly coming back to her in short bursts. She could suddenly feel the warmth of Martel.

She didn't like the sudden horrible situation, however she didn't feel as horribly alone anymore.

Slowly the two girls started to dose off together on the sofa, Colette found herself oddly at ease. So she decided to ask something that had been plaguing her for a while.

"Sheena…" Colette paused she didn't really know if this was the time, but during the journey they had gotten by, through talking about other things and such, "Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"I…" Sheena sat up and looked at Colette with her eyebrows raised, "Well, I don't actually know to be honest." She wasn't being honest Colette could see it in her eyes. There was a hidden pain there, something underlying which Colette suspected may be eating her up inside.

"Sheena?" Colette urged she needed to hear her say it, for some reason she wanted an explanation about what it was.

"Well, Orochi proposed." Colette spoke out she had to.

"OROCHI!" Sheena backed off looking slightly frightened, "But he's…he's so…" Sheena sighed and looked away, "He's not who I thought you might…"

"Who did you think I loved?" Sheena asked pulling her knees up to her chest. Her black hair drying now in loose curls.

"I thought you might like, love Zelos." Sheena hesitated for a second before laughing knocking her head back. The laughter was sort of scary and perhaps a little forced, there was a blush on her cheeks that she couldn't hide.

"Me and Zelos?!" Sheena shook her head, "You've got to be kidding. Zelos has…Zelos has a group of girls who adore him and worship the ground he walks on. He's a philanderer, and a good person but a philanderer is a philanderer and a leopard never changes it's spots." Sheena smiled, "Maybe one day I'll marry Orochi…it's my duty." She laughed, "If I'm ever allowed back in."

There was a knock on the door, sudden and sharp. Sheena sighed and made her way to the door, pushing herself off the couch with a grumble rolling her eyes at Colette.

"This is a little late for visitors isn't it?" Sheena muttered, Colette was struck all of a sudden not quite sure why she felt so suddenly terrified. Sheena had her hand on the handle and then it hit her! Colette turned and opened her mouth to stop her but it was too late. The door was open.

"Sheena Fujibayashi. You look just like your mother did." Sheena gasped and let out a shriek as a gloved hand grabbed her arm pulling her out of the door.

Colette felt the fear grip her like a vice, she shook it off however. She couldn't let herself panic, she needed to help. And fear was just a hindrance.

Colette ran outside her blue eyes wide, the man had Sheena in a tight grip she was struggling to free herself as he pulled her close drawing his sword and holding it to her neck.

"Ah if it isn't the failed chosen, heroine of the world!" The man bellowed his silver eyes on Colette, seemingly piercing right through into her core. "What an interesting situation we find ourselves in, eh? I wonder if the others are finding themselves in similar binds?"

"Let her go!" Colette yelled angrily, once she found her voice. "Let her go now!" The rain continued to fall down heavily, "Sheena!"

Sheena looked up at the man who held her tightly, a fierce determination in her eyes. Colette couldn't remember seeing anyone look like that, and as Sheena closed her eyes Colette found herself wishing she could be as brave, "Colette…get to the Sylvarant base. Don't look back, tell-"

"Tell Zelos Wilder that I am keeping Miss Fujibayashi company. If he doesn't come here, I'll kill her." Sheena turned to Colette who hesitated, "If you don't, I'll kill her I promise you Colette."

Colette closed her eyes, what could she do? She couldn't let him kill her. She had to fly, as fast as she could. She needed Lloyd Irving. "I'll be back Sheena!" And with that she was off flat out running towards the border of the town.

"Let's see if he does feel like returning those feelings shall we?" Colette heard the man whisper as she extended her wings and took off, she was faster using her wings in any case. The rain battered against her face she was soaked to the skin, she didn't care, she needed to save Sheena…they needed a plan.

Eventually, ten minutes later to be precise Colette arrived at the desert which oddly enough felt slightly chilly. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion she landed. She shivered slightly to herself before she started to run towards the door colliding with Jack the Guard and falling back onto the ground.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?" The guard said in a low purr. Colette shrugged clenching her fists she looked at him desperately.

"I need to see Lloyd Irving and…and Zelos Wilder!" She gushed standing up as the door opened behind them and Yuan and Lloyd exited looking solemn.

"Colette!?" Lloyd exclaimed as a sodden Colette ran past the guard and threw herself into Lloyd's arms tears spilling down her face mingling with the rain. Lloyd gripped her tightly and she felt safe once again, as though everything was going to be alright. She inhaled deeply, everything was so familiar she no longer felt like an alien in someone else's world.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Lloyd!" She exclaimed as Yuan rolled his eyes. She gripped onto his tunic and sobbed shaking terribly.

"S-sorry?" Lloyd asked pulling away, "What for you dummy?"

"He's…He's got Sheena!" Colette exclaimed, "And he said that unless I bring Zelos to Iseila he'll…He's gonna kill her Lloyd?!"

Lloyd shook his head, "Oh my god." He muttered glaring at Jack who seemed to find the whole situation amusing. Colette hugged herself standing on the spot.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd turned to Yuan his eyes narrowed and features determined. Colette watched him in awe, sometimes she was so enamoured by his ability to command respect at such a young age, "We need to get to Zelos." Lloyd said to Yuan, "And I suggest you help us."

Yuan shrugged and tossed his hair behind his head as a drop of rain hit his forehead, "So the climate is changing."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT?!" Lloyd shouted suddenly. Colette watched as he rounded on Yuan who merely shook his head at the boldness of Lloyd, "How can you even talk about something like that when someone's in trouble?!" Lloud pushed past Yuan grabbing Colette's hand, "Come on Colette I know where he'll be!"

Reihards, moved slower than wings and desperate times called for desperate measures, they were flying hand in hand at breakneck speeds towards the holy ground of Kharlan the former site of the tower of salvation which now lay in ruins around the Yggdrasil tree.

The rain seemed to be covering the entirety of the world, for when they landed outside the tower it was pouring. Zelos could be seen beside the tree apparently talking to himself. Lloyd was the first one to speak his sword drawn. Zelos merely looked up not even intimidated by this odd move. Colette just gasped.

"Last time you acted like this Zelos you were about to betray us!" Lloyd shouted, "Out with it?!" Colette moved forward but Lloyd turned to her and gave her a significant look. Zelos looked back to the ground and muttered something under his breath.

"I'm not joking around Zelos!!"

Zelos merely looked up at Lloyd sadly, his blue eyes so pained that Colette wanted to run to him. Hug him, do anything to make that look go away, "The door is shut. I can't contact Kratos. No one can."

"Why did you out here alone?!" Lloyd demanded his eyes blazing, "Come on you stupid jackass TELL ME! I was with you the whole time! We were all going to do this together!" Zelos hoisted himself up his blue eyes on the ground looking pained.

"Something's not…Lloyd…" He turned away from them and inhaled deeply, "Lloyd I don't want to hurt you."

"What makes you think you will?!" Tears filled Colette's eyes as Zelos let out a roar of frustration and he kicked hard at a rock below his feet. Lloyd even seemed taken aback by this action.

"I could hear _his_ voice in my head again. It was like…It felt like it did the last time. Mithos was trying to control me!" Zelos said turning to him, "If he is…I don't know what I might do to you guys!"

Lloyd lowered his swords, "You're strong Zelos. You've already proven that by forcing him out the last time remember?" He walked to him, "Stop acting like you're a burden. You're our friend." Zelos smiled sadly and nodded, not looking altogether convinced. Colette nodded so enthusiastically that Zelos even let out a small laugh.

For a minute everything seemed calm and Colette smiled to herself again before the present situation came flying back to her, "Lloyd! Sheena…"

"What about her?" Zelos asked very quickly his eyes wide and fearful. Colette opened her mouth to speak but Lloyd got there first. She was glad she wasn't sure if she could have brought the words to her mouth.

"That man has her. He said if you don't come to Iseila he'll kill her!"

Both Lloyd and Colette watched Zelos carefully, he looked up at the heavens allowing the rain to splash down on his face hard and painfully. Colette felt a lump in her throat and she looked to Lloyd who also looked like he might cry. Obviously Zelos was not sure of his next move.

Colette raised a hand to her heart and sighed, she had thought it was all over. She had thought joining the world meant that this fight was over, for a second she felt alone until Lloyd reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently. Zelos looked at them his eyes misty but determined. A moment Colette prepared to take off but it seemed Zelos had other plans he took off himself flying towards Iseila.

It was almost daybreak and as Colette made to follow Lloyd grabbed her hand, "The others will be here soon." Colette nodded and stared at the disappearing vision that was Zelos.


End file.
